Titanic, An alternate path
by Titanic-fanatic
Summary: Rose has been saved from the water. She is left alone and confused, her Jack is gone but it can't be true...he said that he's a survivor. Maybe it's just a dream maybe Jack is still alive.
1. I'll never let go, I promise

**Chapter 1- I'll never let go, I promise**

A white light hit Rose in the face. She jostled Jack's arm but there was no response.

"Jack there's a boat…Jack…Jack" she gasped hoarsely. Jacks head rested loosely on the door, silent. Rose shook his hand harder.

"Jack! JACK!" her voice was getting louder. It suddenly dawned on her Jack was dead. Rose's face crumpled, she gazed longingly into his face expecting him to open his eyes but there was no movement. Rose was crying, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't think…she couldn't think of what else to do but cry. She lay her head back down on the door and absorbed the moment, she was alone…Jack was… gone. Suddenly as if possessed by another force Rose lifted herself up.

"Wait, come back!" she cried but there was no reply. Rose then turned to her beloved saviour who was floating next to her, his hand still tightly clasped on her own.

"I'll never let go, I promise" Rose struggled. She then kissed Jack's hand, detached it from her own and watched him float into the darkness. The sea soon enveloping him, Jack faded away into the black abyss his frozen arms stretched out to Rose. She let out a little whimper with tears welling in her eyes. All the time they had spent together flashed through Rose's mind - that first gaze…the back of the ship…on deck…flying…the drawing…the car…that last kiss they had shared. Rose was suddenly pulled back to reality when another flash of light hit her eyes her body was frozen still and she didn't want to leave, with out Jack she may as well have been dead. His sweet voice was still ringing in her ears _"Promise me you'll survive…no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless... Promise me now Rose and never let go of that promise"_. Rose had a sudden determination build up inside her from the mere memory of those words.

"I must survive, I promised Jack" she thought. Rose edged her way off the door and into the icy waters, the cold was almost too much to bear. She was frozen already but the Atlantic sea gave that word knew meaning. Rose struggled through it, no matter how hard she tried to move the sea seemed to be a thick substance her arms slowly making their way in front of her. It was as if the sea was pulling her back, trying to stop her from leaving. Rose felt like her legs were detached from her body but she kicked furiously. She reached with all her strength to a nearby crewman who had a whistle, Rose latched herself to the chair upon which he was floating and blew with all the air in her lungs into the whistle around his neck.

From the distance a white light was growing bigger and bigger, they had heard her, a boat was coming. Closer and closer it crept until it came along side her, she suddenly felt herself being lifted out of the sea. It was as if a giant weight had been lifted, although she still felt brittle Rose knew she had been saved. A blanket was thrown around her as she gazed absent minded toward the murky depths she had been pulled from. Rose relayed the conversation she had just had with Jack _"I love you Jack" "Don't you do that, don't you say your goodbyes"_

His face was imprinted on Rose's mind, Jack's complexion was frozen but the warmth, light and life was burning in his eyes. Rose was now on the brink of tears, her concentration was then broken when a steward sat next to her.

"You ok love?" his voice seemed muffled but Rose dismissed this.

"Yes" she replied hoarsely.

"My name is Calvert, James Calvert" he put out his hand to her. Rose paused for a moment, Jack's eyes flashed in her mind. This man had short black hair and was wearing a steward's uniform. He had dark black eyes looking curiously back at Rose, waiting for a reply.

"Oh…sorry. Dawson, Rose Dawson" she said hesitantly, shaking his hand.

"Not to worry, you 'ad a big shock and a lucky escape there if you don't mind me saying Miss. That water must 'av been so cold…dunno 'ow I could 'ave managed meself" he continued in his Liverpudlian accent.

Rose simply nodded her mind in agreement. James' voice was fading away, her mind was somewhere else, she was thinking of Jack. Her beloved Jack that she would never see again.

"Anyways I'll be letting you get some rest like. We won't be at the Carpathia till mornin'"

Rose without thinking lay down her head and closed her eyes. Within seconds she was away. She was back with Jack, his arms wrapped around her. But then the scene changed she was on the crowed boat deck and Jack had his arms on her shoulders.

"I'll be alright…Listen , I'll be fine. I'm a survivor, don't worry about me…" these words burned her soul. She knew that he wouldn't.

A large horn was then sounded, Rose meekly opened her eyes. The lifeboat she was in was being raised from the water, Rose sat up and looked around her as she was being helped onto the deck of the Carpathia.


	2. confused, but alone?

**Chapter 2- confused, but alone?**

Rose after being led through a labyrinth of passengers, was taken to a set of rooms being treated like a hospital. Many stewards and stewardess' from both Titanic and Carpathia were rushing around, people were lying in beds some appeared frozen whilst loved one's cried over them. Chairs were filled with women, children and men with blankets and water bottles. There was the sound of children crying and women and men talking and moaning in pain. Rose sat dazed in a chair, her blanket clutched around her as if to shield herself from the anguish and pain surrounding her.

"Can I help you love?" a rosy cheeked stewardess leaned over.

"No I'm fine" Rose replied emotionless. Rose readjusted herself, wrapping the blanket tighter around her body. Rose clearly gave off the impression she wanted to be left alone with her thoughts. The woman simply nodded and turned to attend to another passenger in a bed beside her.

Rose looked around once more, the noise was too overwhelming. Rose felt like the room was closing in on her, she felt a hand on her hand but when she looked to her side nobody was sat there. Rose suddenly leapt out of the chair and ran out of the room onto the deck. Her wet hair beat against her face as she ran down the blustery deck, the wind whipped at her ankles it was cold. Very cold. But since she had been in the Atlantic Ocean it felt like nothing but a smooth breeze, cool but not freezing. Everything seemed a blur, the faces walking past her where unknown, she could not define anything. All Rose could see was figures in black walking past her and all while she heard the murmur of muffled voices, not knowing where she was going Rose continued to run; her feet seemed to be carrying her as if she was being led by somebody until she stopped. A wall of names appeared in front of her as if out of thin air. Rose cautiously took a step back and looked up at the wall.

SURVIVOR LIST was printed in thick black letters, her vision was improving, a bit fuzzy, but she could see the large list of names in front of her. Rose hesitated for a moment then searched frantically, her eyes glaring up and down following the letters

"A,B,C,D…D…Dab…Dac…Dar…Das…Dawson" she muttered to herself. But to no surprise Jack's name was not there. Her name was printed there among a few others but that was it, no Jack. Rose took a deep breath the icy winds seemed to freeze her from the inside, she thought that maybe just maybe Jack had survived but her fears were confirmed as her eyes had tears cascading from them. Rose then continued to look for another name.

"Dewitt Bukater" she continued to mutter until her finger seemed to find it of its own accord.

"Ruth Dewitt Bukater" she whispered. Rose's heart sank, she then moved her way along the wall. But her name was not there at least that was something.

"Hockley…Caledon" Rose spat these words out. Tears where still running down Rose's cheeks, a cold wind had started once again to beat against her, drawing her tears toward her hair which hung loosely against her shoulders. Feeling so cold and wet did not help. Her mind seemed to be working away but her body was delayed in its actions. She searched for what seemed minutes, but was truly seconds. And there it was, in black and white. A rage was building inside her, why did he survive yet her Jack was dead. It was unfair.

"Why? Why?" she asked herself. Rose then felt a hand on her shoulder. Was it Jack? Could it be? She put her hand on this mysterious hand. She turned around.

"Looking for me where you sweet pea?" a smooth voice whispered. To Rose's disgust it was Cal. She quickly whipped her hand away back into her pocket. Cal's face seemed a blurred but the texture of his voice made him definable to Rose, it grated against her ears-sending a shiver down her spine.

"Oh…thought it was Dawson did you?"

"Get away from me Cal" Rose said feebly pushing him out of the way. Rose walked away from him, her head low looking at her feet. But she heard Cal following her.

"If I don't get rid of him now I never will" Rose thought to herself, she paused and took a deep breath. Then whilst slowly raising her head, saw a familiar silhouette walking in the distance.

"Jack?" Rose called. There was no response.

"Jack! Jack!" Rose called louder now running toward the unknown figure. She was finding it hard to focus on the man but she kept running, her legs felt like they hadn't walked for weeks but she kept on.

"Rose, come back!" Cal demanded.

"Jack! Jack!" Rose shouted frantically whilst gasping for breath. The figure turned around.

"Rose, oh Rose!"

Rose then felt a hand smooth across her face but the figure had kept his arms at his sides. He stood stationary.

"Oh Jack, I'm sorry" Rose said as she claspsed onto what seemed to be Jack.

"My name isn't Jack, sweet pea" replied a familiar voice. Rose looked up confused and bewildered. It was Cal with his claws digging in to her it felt. She turned around and her mother was there, her gaunt face strewn with tears and her eyes red. Rose jumped backwards.

"Rose" a voice called from behind her. Rose pivoted on the spot, it was Jack's voice but Cal was speaking to her.

"Rose" the voice continued but from another direction. Rose suddenly felt a hand holding onto her own. She turned around again but nobody was there.

"Rose…Rose" the voice echoed again and again, louder and louder. Rose fell to the floor and darkness covered her eyes. She could feel her pulse racing beating faster and faster. She could still here the voice but it was now calmer and weaker as if it was shaking, overcome with extreme cold or tears. Rose opened her eyes to see a cream ceiling above her head and felt a hand squeezing her own.

"Rose?" a voice quivered. Rose tried to sit up but she couldn't move.

"Jack?" she seemed to shout out but it only came as a whisper. Rose's vision was still blurred but she could see a figure leaning over her face. She prayed it wasn't Cal. A hand smoothed over her cheek once again but this time she could see it. A face was coming into focus slowly but surely.

"Jack?" Rose continued to ask. Unsure of the person's identity trying to make sure she wasn't tricked into a false sense of security once again. She could feel her voice becoming stronger as her vision improved and her hand had more feeling in it, Rose grabbed tightly onto the hand that was on her own.

"Oh Rose…please wake up" the voice continued. Rose felt a tear on her face whether it was her own or this figures she didn't know, neither did she care. She felt she knew who it was, but to make sure this wasn't a bizarre dream Rose asked once more.

"Jack?"

Her vision was as clear as day now, she could see the figure who's face was over her own. It was not Cal or her mother it was the person for who she cared of most in the entire world. Jack.


	3. a bizarre dream or something else

**Chapter3 – a bizarre dream or something else**

"Jack?" Rose cried, happiness overwhelming inside her but she was still cautious.

"Oh god, Rose. I thought I'd lost you…I…I" Jack said tears rolling down his cheeks, his jaw was trembling as was his hand. Rose simply burst into tears, shakily trying to ease herself upwards. Jack grabbed hold of her by the waist and gently lifted her up against a pillow. She latched herself around his neck, kissing his face whilst he did this and once he'd finished. Jack then sat down next to her and edged up to her, holding her close in his sweet embrace. He was so warm and she felt so cold. Jack was running his hand over her face, as if to see if she was real.

"I'm so happy you're awake…I thought you'd never…" Jack was crying. His green eyes were glazed with tears. His face had a few rolling down.

"Jack, am I…dead? I fell down…You were…a boat came and…I let you go…Cal he…but" Rose had panic building in her voice she felt lost the last thing she could remember was falling on the deck of the Carpathia. She felt weak and dizzy, sick almost whilst still catching her breath.

"Of course not, I thought you were…" Jack didn't finish the sentence.

"I thought I'd lost you" Jack said, tears still falling.

"What…what…happened?" Rose said shakily.

"Well the ship sank and we were in the water…then a flash of one of the torches hit us. You were so cold I thought you'd…" Jack stammered as if he was reliving the moments, he then took Rose's hands "I shook your hand, there was no reply… but you were still breathing so I went and got a whistle from that crew person and blew for help…when the boat came it pulled me on and I carried you with me…they said you wouldn't last long but I knew you'd make it" Jack was getting upset at this point "So we came to a big ship called Carpathia a few hours later, you were still in the same position. You were breathing fine, just shaking a little but your eyes were closed. After the ship they took you to this hospital and I've been here with you since…" Rose's eyes were welling up with tears, she looked deep into Jack's eyes.

"I thought you were…" Rose said her voice cracking as more tears flooded from her face.

"Hey, there there" Jack said whilst holding Rose close to him, he ran his hand through her hair and Rose cried into his chest. She then looked up.

"I love you Jack"

These words were like music to Jack's ears, he thought he'd never hear Rose's sweet voice again. He thought he'd never have get the chance to say 'I love you' to her. Everyday Jack waited by her bedside he'd regretted that he never said what he felt so strongly on Titanic. It was as if a miracle had happened.

"I love you so much Rose" he replied, his voice shaking. Jack was just about to kiss Rose when a nurse came in carrying a clipboard.

"Oh Mrs Dawson, you've woken up, I'll go fetch the doctor" she said surprised.

"Mrs Dawson?" Rose said, feeling she'd missed something looking where the nurse had just appeared then disappeared, Rose turned back to Jack's face. He blushed a little.

"Well, when we got on the boat they wanted a list of everybody who'd survived, so that Cal wouldn't turn up I said you were…well"

"Oh, Jack" Rose said, touched by his sentiment. She then pulled him forward and kissed him. It seemed to Rose as if Jack had been gone an eternity, she had longed so much to kiss him even though it had been only hours to her. Afterward Jack smiled back at her, his eyes shimmered with happiness.

Rose, for the first time looked around this room she had been in, whilst ringing her hands through Jack's. It was light and airy, a vase of flowers was at her side on a small cabinet and a chair where Jack was sitting. She looked at Jack and realised he'd changed clothes as had she. Rose was wearing what seemed to be a nightdress and her lilac outfit was hung on the wall, clean and pressed. It looked as if it had never been worn before, let alone plunged into the ocean and near frozen solid. A thought then dawned on Rose.

"Jack?" she then paused.

"hm?"

"How long have I been here?" she said shakily. Jack then turned to Rose. He looked to her very seriously.

"Rose…don't panic when I say this but…" Rose looked intently as Jack gazed fondly into her eyes "You've been here for 3 weeks"

"3 weeks" Rose replied looking dazed, her voice was soft and thoughtful.

"But Jack, how did I not know I was here, I was in the water and you had…and then I was on Carpathia and Cal was…everybody sounded like you and…" Rose said slowly breaking for breath, her voice still calm but shaking all the same.

"You've been in a…coma" Jack looked to Rose, he could see tears building in her eyes "Hey, no need to be upset. You're ok now that's the main thing, right?"

Rose bit her lip and nodded, still unable to comprehend what Jack was saying.

"A coma?" she said after an awkward moment of silence. Jack nodded his head, holding onto Rose's hands. She could feel the warmth coming back to her, she let out a big sigh.

"Did y…" Rose said interrupted by a doctor and nurse who entered the room.

"Well Mr. Dawson. I guess you were right, I was sure she wouldn't have woken up but your faith all these weeks must have done something. I am totally…flabbergasted." A doctor announced as he came in, his Liverpudlian accent was familiar much like the steward Rose had met in her 'dream'.

"Thanks" Jack replied. Rose looked a bit confused here eyes moving back and forth between the doctor, nurse and Jack.

"Oh…so sorry, I am doctor Calvert, James Calvert" the doctor continued whilst offering his hand to Rose. Rose sat bewildered for a moment and shook the doctor's hand.

"Thank you doctor" Rose said after the handshake.

"It's not me you should be thanking. Your husband here has been the one by your bed side every day, holding your hand" The doctor said gesturing over to Jack "You've had a big shock and a lucky escape there, if you don't mind me saying. Not many people wake up so quickly from a coma. That water must have been very cold…I don't know how I would have managed myself, I would have frozen"

These words were very familiar to Rose. Much like the ones James Calvert the steward had said to her.

"When will she be able to come home?" Jack asked nervously.

"Well, I'll do a quick check up and then, if Rose feels up to it, she is free to go"

"Great. I'll wait outside, ok?" Jack turned to Rose. Rose nodded as Jack left the room.

Jack waited for about an hour and then Rose finally emerged from the room. She looked different from how she had done all these weeks, the colour was in here cheeks and she looked warm unlike the Rose who Jack had watched so eagerly for all this time. The Rose who lay in the bed was cold and frail and her face was impassive even emotionless. This was the fiery Rose Jack had fallen in love with, the one now walking slowly out the door to him, a sad look as she closed the door but then a smile beamed across her face as she looked at Jack. Jack smiled and she then, suddenly, launched herself onto Jack. Her arms clasped around his neck as he lifted her off the ground and twirled around on the spot.

"Rose it's so good your back" he said mid twirl.

"It's good to be back" she said as he set her down. Rose wobbled for a moment getting used to her legs again. She stumbled a bit but Jack caught her.

"Good bye, hope to see you soon" the doctor and nurse said poking their heads through the door.

"Thank you again" Jack replied. Rose looked back at the doctor and nurse as they waved her and Jack off. Jack sensing something was up stopped walking and turned to Rose.

"What's the matter?" Jack said with a concerned look on his face.

"Nothing. I'm fine…really" Rose hesitated going to walk forward.

"I don't think so. What's up?" Jack persisted.

"Nothing, honestly Jack" Rose replied biting her lip.

"Do you promise me Rose?" he said looking straight into Rose's eyes. Rose's eyes darted from Jack's eyes to his hands now holding her own.

"I promise, everything is all right" Rose answered, then after a slight pause smiled. Jack stood for a moment and thought to himself "_Rose wouldn't lie to me, I gotta trust her. She knows I would be on her side if anything was wrong"_

He then took Rose by the arm and led her out of the hospital.

"Jack, where are we going?" Rose said with her arm around his waist.

"Home" he smiled. Rose smiled back, dismissing her thoughts looming in the back of her mind and instead focused on _Home. _That word felt so good to Rose, it felt secure and safe especially since she was with Jack.


	4. Home sweet Home

**Chapter 4-home sweet home**

"Here we are home, sweet home" Jack said playfully, releasing his hands from over Rose's eyes. Rose looked ahead of her and saw a beautiful detached house in front of her with a garden and a porch. She turned around and found herself looking at a neat suburb of New York, all the houses painted a pale blue and white. All pristine like the one Jack had just presented to her.

"Jack…how did you?" Rose asked puzzled.

"Well…" Jack paused, gave a proud smirk to see that Rose was smiling and then continued "You know that coat you were wearing…the one that Cal gave you?" Jack shuddered at his name but Rose nodded "I had the diamond necklace in it!" Jack said trying not to be too loud.

"You have to be joking" Rose gasped.

"Nope, so I went and sold it and, let's just say there is a lot more than $10 in my pocket or the bank" Jack smiled gleefully. Rose stood there wide eyed looking back and forth to Jack and the house.

"Do you want to go in?" Jack said chucking the keys up in the air and then catching them.

"Sure" Rose replied, lost for words. She felt like a child at Christmas the excitement was building up inside her and with that Jack scooped Rose up in his arms and carried her up the path and through the front door. The house was spotless; Jack had obviously kept it clean for Rose with a fresh vase of rose's sitting neatly on a small table with a card. He let Rose down gently and she rushed straight forward to read it.

_Welcome home, my beautiful Rose _it read in Jack's slender handwriting. Rose turned around to find Jack with his arms around her. She put her arms around his neck as Jack kissed her against the banister. Jack took her hand and led her around the house.

After the 'grand tour' of 2 sitting rooms, a kitchen, dining room, 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and the garden Jack and Rose sat down on a sofa. Jack put his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, what do you think…Mrs…Rose?" Jack asked the Mrs and Rose followed each other after a quick pause. Jack started intertwining his fingers with Rose's taking his mind off what he had almost called her.

"It is rather exquisite, thank you" Rose said in a posh voice. Rose then paused "Jack I missed you so much"

"Rose I missed you to, I don't know what I would have done if…" Jack's voice tailed of to silence. Rose looked deep into Jack's eye's thinking about what he had just said _"Mrs…"_

"Jack, let's get married"

"Rose. Are you sure that this is what you want? Cause…I can understand if you…" Jack said seriously but with a slight nervous tone in his voice. He was interrupted by Rose putting her finger on his lips.

"I'm sure" she whispered. Rose then lent forward passionately kissed Jack. Her hand smoothed through his golden locks as Jack's arm wrapped around her neck and slowly lowered down to her waist. Rose could have kissed him all day but she broke off, held his hands and looked very seriously into his eyes._ "I've got to tell him, I've put it off long enough…"_ she thought whilst still gazing into his innocent eyes.

"Jack"

"Yes?" Jack replied softly. Rose paused for a moment as their hands intertwined; she held them still, shaking a little and took a deep breath. Silence fell for a moment as Jack looked deeply into Rose's eyes. He could see fear stirring in them, then the realisation hit him…something had happened, something wasn't right the dreamy smile left his face. The words Rose then said rang in his ears…

"I'm pregnant"


	5. Did you just say

**Chapter 5- Did you just say what I thought you just said?**

Jack, taken back by what Rose had just said froze.

"Did you just say what I thought you just said?"

"You're not mad are you?" Rose said nervously. Jack's hands dropped from Rose's to his lap.

"Pregnant. But ho…w…" Jack stopped, his voice tailed off as he remembered the last night they had spent together on Titanic. The words from that conversation pulsed though his mind _"You nervous?" "No" _along with the feelings he felt at that moment, then what Rose had said next _"Put your hands on me Jack"_. It dawned on Jack how much he and Rose had been through together. Through the boundaries of class, Rose's family, Titanic sinking and Rose not being with him for so long Jack's love had never faltered. He'd love Rose no matter what, no matter how hopeless it seemed they were together. This was a new beginning, they would be starting a family together, isn't that what Jack had longed for since his parents died? A family?

Jack then looked to his hands that lay dumbly on his lap.

"Jack…are you ok?" Rose said her eyes wide with tears building. Jack was brought back to reality. He paused for a moment and then smiled at Rose.

"Of course I am"

"Are you sure?" A single tear fell from Rose's eye as she said this.

"Positive" Jack said his smile growing bigger as he wiped the tear from her cheek. She knew that Jack wouldn't lie to her so felt reassured as he drew her closer to him.

"When did you find out?" Jack asked, his voice nervous.

"In the check up this morning, that's why it took a bit longer" Rose cried.

"Hey, don't worry…we'll be fine. We are together aren't we? …and… what could go wrong? I love you…and you love me…right?" Jack smiled. Rose returned his smile meekly looking up to Jack.

"I'm so sorry" Rose said putting her head against Jack's chest.

"For what?" he looked down.

"I didn't tell you earlier when you asked…I just wasn't ready…it was still sinking in…I was scared" Rose wept. Jack felt a bit betrayed that she hadn't told him outright, but he knew that it wasn't done intentionally. Hey, how would he feel after waking up from a coma after 3 weeks, then finding out that he was with child?

"Hey stop crying, it's all gonna be fine. I'll stay with you no matter what; you know that, don't ya?" Jack said putting his arm around her. Rose nodded wiping away the tears that continued to fall.

"I thought you'd leave…" Rose continued.

"Now would I be a good fiancée if I did that?" Jack teased. Rose gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Jack, I didn't give you much credit…did I?"

"Not really, but hey…I don't mind" Jack said pretending to be annoyed. But he gave Rose squeeze around the waist to show he was messing around.

"So…do you want to get married tomorrow or Sunday?" Jack continued.

"Really Jack, you mean it?" Rose replied starry eyed.

"Course I do, if I could marry you now…I would" Jack and Rose smiled at each other, there was not a sound in the house.

"Come on it's getting late. Let's hit the hay" Jack said getting up and offering his hand to Rose. Jack lifted Rose up and they shared a tender kiss. Rose then held on as Jack led them upstairs. Forgetting that they were fully clothed, they lay down on the bed, falling asleep in each others arms.


	6. Marriage?

**Chapter 6 – the next morning**

When Rose woke up she was greeted by feel of a soft pillow against her face. As she opened her eyes the morning light left a gentle haze of gold in the bedroom, Rose let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning sunshine" Jack said gleefully entering the room with a tray of tea and some breakfast.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Jack continued as he put the tray on Rose's lap.

"No" Rose answered gently as Jack leant over to give her a kiss. As Rose finished her breakfast Jack removed the tray and sat next to her.

"Rose, I'm sorry if I wasn't exactly thrilled at first yesterday with the news, don't get me wrong…I'm excited that we are gonna start a family, it was just a bit of a shock. I just needed a little time for it to sink in…" Jack said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it Jack, I was a bit surprised myself when Doctor Calvert told me but I know that you'll make a great father and hopefully, I'll make a good mother" Rose interrupted her hand smoothing over her stomach.

"What do you mean 'hopefully', you'll make a great mom. You can count on that" Jack said reassuringly putting his hand on her own and rubbed her stomach.

"You don't mean that"

"Of course I do" Jack smiled "Well you'd best get ready for the appointment"

"The…What?" Rose questioned, confused.

"At the church, with the vicar…you know, for the wedding" Jack grinned. Rose was left speechless; she pulled Jack back from leaving the bed and gave him a kiss.

An hour later…

"So you two would like to get married?" a vicar by the name of Jameson asked.

"Yes, we would" Jack replied.

Jack and Rose were now sitting in a vestry of an old church. The room had several stain glass windows that were behind the vicar who was sitting in an ornate chair at his desk. Rose and Jack were sitting in two chairs on the other side, their hands clasped tightly together.

"You do realise that marriage is not something you can pick up and then drop whenever one feels like it?" the vicar continued as he got up out of his chair and paced back and forth behind his desk "It is a life time commitment between two people who do not just 'swear by the stars in the sky they love each other', but a binding agreement with the lord that you shall be faithful, honest and will help one another in any way they can"

"We understand that vicar" Rose answered.

"It is not to be taken lightly…May I ask how old you are miss?" the vicar said. He had stopped pacing now and was leaning on his desk with both hands looking directly at Rose.

"I am 17, 18 May the 11th vicar Jameson"

"And your intended?" he said his eyes looking to Jack then back at Rose.

"I am 20 vicar" Jack replied.

"You are rather young…" the vicar said dismissively"…and you have known each other how long?" the vicar questioned.

"A month" Rose replied. The vicar nodded.

"Have you been living together?" the vicar continued his finger tips tapping together.

"Yes"

"How did you meet?"

Rose paused for a moment. Would she tell the vicar that she and Jack had met on Titanic and that he had saved her from a suicide attempt?

"On Titanic. I was being forced into an engagement due to financial reasons and Jack became a close friend of mine" Rose explained.

"Ah yes, a good friend of mine, Mr.Andrews, he was the carpenter of that ship. A fine man" the vicar said remorsefully.

"Yes, he was a dear friend of mine also…" Rose said. Her voice became quiet as she remembered Mr.Andrews' last words to her _"Good luck to you Rose" _and how he had helped her. Without his help Jack wouldn't be alive.

"So you must be Miss Dewitt Bukater?" the vicar continued.

"Why yes" Rose said.

"He spoke fondly of you Mr. Andrews. He told me of you on several occasions, he was good friends with your father I believe?"

"Yes"

This was all news to Jack. He simply sat and listened while Rose and the vicar continued their conversation. Rose had not thought of her father since a while after he had died. A tear was building in her eye but she held it back.

"Why, perhaps I am under some misconception that you were to marry Caledon Hockely…" the vicar said a little confused.

"As I said vicar, I was being forced into an engagement due to financial reasons" Rose persisted. Jack could see that Rose was getting upset by the tone of her voice.

"Your family has come to me, they believed that you had…passed on, shall we say" the vicar said as if he was looking at a ghost "We had a mass in the church, Caledon was upset. I'll have to call him" the vicar said whilst reaching for the phone.

"Vicar, don't" Jack said putting the receiver firmly back onto the phone.

"Why?" the vicar said.

"Did Cal forget to mention that he had attempted to gun us down on Titanic whilst it was sinking, forcing us into the waters and almost causing Rose to die from hypothermia?" Jack asked his tone was stern. Rose had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No, he neglected to mention that" the vicar said his voice dropping.

"We just want to get married vicar, please we are in love with each other. Marry us vicar, if not for me, for Rose" Jack continued his voice became gentler as he rubbed his hand over Rose's. The vicar looked to Rose, he felt somewhat responsible for causing her to become upset, his eyes then turned to Jack, and he could see sincerity in his eyes.

"Very well" the vicar said quietly "Did you have a date in mind?"

"Not really" Jack continued, he could see that he and the vicar were now on the same page. The vicar then reached for his diary, as he did so he asked another question.

"How many guests would you be inviting?"

"Few if any" Jack continued, he looked to Rose. She had nodded in approval.

"Well, I can marry you midday, May 20th" the vicar said stopping at a page in is diary.

"Perfect" Jack answered "Thank you ever so much" Jack said whilst shaking the vicar's hand with both of his own.

"You know I am not a vicar who believes in marrying young people in secret, so you will need at the least two guests. It is the law and they would be required as witnesses" the vicar said smiling at an ecstatic Jack.

"Thank you vicar" Rose said shaking his hand.

"Rose, I am also a vicar who believes that nobody should ever be forced into marriage with somebody they do not truly love" he said with a sense of understanding whilst looking to her and then Jack.

"Thank you once again" Rose continued.

"Oh, can I take both names before you leave? And your address" the vicar questioned Jack.

"Dewitt Bukater and Dawson" he smiled whilst writing the address down in the vicar's diary.

"I will be in touch soon, I have another appointment" the vicar grinned, gesturing to the door. Rose and Jack left the vestry hand in hand. Once they had left the church and reached the gardens outside, Rose jumped onto Jack.

"We're getting married" she rejoiced as Jack turned her around in his arms.

"Yes we are" Jack said kissing Rose lovingly.

From the window of the vestry the vicar watched them "I hope that I have made the right decision"

"I am sure you have" a voice came from the chair on the other side of the desk looking at the vicar's diary "In fact I am very sure" the voice continued whilst snapping the vicar's diary shut.


	7. Mother

**CHAPTER 7 – Mother**

Two weeks later Jack and Rose found themselves sitting at a table with a blank piece of paper in front of them. Rose was watching Jack eagerly as he tapped a pen on the table with a look of concentration on his face.

"But who can we invite?" Jack asked slumping backwards in his chair.

"Well, what about Molly Brown?" Rose replied after thinking for a moment.

"That's one, but we need somebody else" Jack said raising from the table whilst putting the pen behind his ear and beginning to pace the length of the kitchen. Rose watched him from the dining table. "This would have been easier if Tommy and Fabri…" Jack's voice tailed off.

"Are they not in New York?" Rose replied.

This wasn't the first time Jack had thought about his friends. He had met Fabrizio when he was 17 in Paris, they hadn't been separated since then…that was until Titanic. If he had looked when he had the chance, then maybe he could have saved them from the water but he didn't, he'd regretted his carelessness ever since. Jack continued to look out the window at this thought taking a deep breath. Rose paused for a moment this was the second time she had seen Jack with a tear in his eye, she felt awful as she assumed they'd survived. _"Why didn't I ask before?"_ Rose thought.

"Oh Jack, I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me" she said putting her arms over his shoulder.

"I dunno" he whispered.

"Hey" Rose said softly wiping his eyes with a handkerchief "Sorry"

"For what?"

Jack smiled at Rose and changed the subject.

"Now who can we invite?"

Rose sat back down and looked at the blank piece of paper intently as if expecting a name to suddenly appear. Then it hit her.

"What about…"

"Who?" he replied leaning on the counter still facing the window.

"My mother" Rose replied twiddling her thumbs on her lap. Rose's voice was quiet, as silence fell over the kitchen Jack paused for a moment. He turned around to face Rose and looked at her with an 'are you serious' face.

"Well its better than Cal, Jack" Rose continued.

"I don't know, she doesn't like me. You know that" Jack said as he sat down next to her.

"Yes but…"

"Would she call Cal?" Jack interrupted.

"Not if I told her about…" Rose continued.

"About what?"

"The baby"

"Are you sure that's a good idea Rose, you know your mother better than I do but from what I can remember she was happy you were marrying Cal and the fact that I was even talking to you let alone being with you…well…" Jack the paused putting his hand on Rose's "Let's just say when we came back up from 'our travels' below deck she looked like she was going to…she wasn't exactly thrilled. I'm not sure how she'd react to finding out you had survived, were with me, getting married and having a kid, she might over react and tell Cal and…I don't want him to hurt you" his voice was serious.

"I know Jack, but she's are only other choice" Rose whispered, giving a reassuring squeeze to Jack's hand. "And I am going to be with you no matter what she says or does, she could flip out and go off like a firework exploding all over the place but it wouldn't make the slightest difference"

"Your right" Jack giggled at the aspect of Ruth exploding.

With that Rose grabbed the piece of paper that had been daunting them for the good part of an hour and retrieved the pen from behind Jack's ear.

_Dear Mother,_

_It's me Rose. I want to say that I am still alive. I know that this may come as a bit of a shock as my name was not on the survivors list, the fact of the matter is I fell into a coma and I have just recently recovered. My name was changed on the survivor list to Dawson. Rose Dawson. You can probably guess why._

_The news that I wish to bring you is that Jack and I will be getting married midday, 11__th__ May. I know that you did not approve of Jack whilst we were on Titanic but we are in love and having a child together. I am now 5 weeks pregnant._

_I wanted to invite you to the wedding which will be at St. Mark's Church, New York near where Jack and I have been residing. We would be glad for you to stay with us if you wish._

_I have one request Mother and that is that you do not tell Caledon of my whereabouts and intentions or inform him of my condition._

_Jack and I would love for you to come._

_Yours,_

_Rose_

_P.S-Our address is on the back of the envelope._

Jack gazed at Rose as she wrote the letter.

"Nosy" Rose said whilst placing the letter in an addressed envelope and tapping Jack on the nose with it.

"Could you post it for me?" she said trying to keep a straight face.

"Sure, I'll be back in five minutes" Jack said whilst giving Rose a peck on the cheek, he smiled cheekily for a moment whilst putting his coat on.

"I'll get you back for that" he winked "I had a few errands to run anyway"

"We'll see…hey, what errands?" she grinned whilst watching Jack walk out the door.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" he called from the pavement. Rose closed the door and thought to her self "_errands. What is he up to?"_

She then went to the phone to call Molly.

"Hello?" Rose asked.

"You have reached the Brown residence, who is calling?" a male voice replied on the phone. Rose could hear Molly's voice calling to see who it was.

"Rose, Rose Dewitt Bukater. Could I speak to Molly?"

"One moment, Miss"

Rose then heard the smashing of a china cup and then heard the running of footsteps.

"Rose? Is that you?" said a familiar southern accent.

"Yes it's me…are you alone?"

"Yes. Why? Oh it's so good to hear ya again. We thought you were a gonner along with Jack"

"I'm fine, we are both fine"

"You mean both you and Jack?"

"Yes. Molly look…"

"Does your mother know?"

"Not yet but she will soon. Molly, I need you to come to New York, Jack and I are getting married" Rose held her breath unsure of what the reply was going to be.

"Congratulations darlin' I had a feelin' 'bout you two" Molly said cheerfully.

"Molly, will you come to the wedding?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. When is it?"

"May 11th"

"What's the rush?"

"I'm expecting" Rose said smiling whilst smoothing over her stomach.

"Expectin' what?"

"Molly, we're having a baby!" Rose said her smile growing wider.

"This is great news darlin', How long are you?"

"5 weeks"

"Well, I'll be down within the week. I'll get your address from your mother…"

"Molly, can you not tell Cal."

"Why's that darlin'. He's been awful upset since he lost ya…"

"Molly. Please. He tried to kill Jack and me on Titanic"

"Alright, my lips are sealed"

"Thanks Molly. I hope to see you soon"

"Me to. Me to"

Just as Rose put the receiver down Jack walked through the door.

"I'm home" Jack called as he shut the front door.

"Good, I just got of the phone with Molly. She said she'd come"

"That's brilliant news" Jack answered whilst juggling a bouquet of flowers and a large pink box "Rose?"

"Hm?" Rose said, turning around.

"I just got you a little something" Jack said hesitating for a moment. He placed the roses next to Rose on the couch and as she smelt them presented the pink box with a snow white bow to her. Rose smiled for a moment whilst looking to Jack.

"Errands. I know when you are up to something" she grinned.

"Go on, open it" Jack gestured. He watched eagerly as Rose slowly pulled the bow and lifted the lid. Rose had butterflies in her stomach as she felt her way through the silk that seemed to be concealing a smaller box. What had Jack got her? Rose's fingers found their way to a small, velvet, rectangular object; she pulled it out and turned it around in her hands.

"May I?" Jack said putting his hand out. Rose gave the box to Jack; she started to suspect what he had got her as he'd now got down on one knee. Tears started welling in her eyes.

"Rose, I didn't ask you properly before but…" Jack said whilst opening the velvet box "Would you become Mrs Rose Dawson and marry me?"

Jack was smiling at Rose who was now looking tearfully back at Jack as she took a silver ring out of the little box. It had a diamond encrusted in the centre and as she held it her hand, Rose read a small inscription on the inside of the ring

_...I'll never let go, I promise..._

"Of course I will" Rose said tearfully. Jack then took the ring from her hand and put it on Rose's shaking finger. Jack then kissed Rose.

"Consider it an early birthday present…so do you like it?" Jack said whilst standing up.

"I love it" Rose smiled back.


End file.
